Conventional staple guns can be driven by electric power. Referring to FIG. 3, it can be seen that conventional staple guns have a trigger 3 which comprises a protrusion 31. When the trigger 3 is pulled, the protrusion 31 contacts with an operating switch (not shown) to close the electric circuit in the gun body, then a coil 4 can produce a magnetic force to drive a punching plate 5 downward, so that a staple is punched out. Then, a spring 6 restores the punching plate 5 to its original position. It is obvious that the punching plate 5 is so arranged that there is a distance between the punching plate 5 and the front surface of the gun body. Therefore this type of conventional staple gun is difficult to use in a corner. Further, if the trigger 3 is pressed carelessly, the staple can be punched out of the gun which creates a hazard.
It is the purpose of the present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.